New Girl in Town
by Sequinskyy
Summary: Bonnie McCullough is the new girl, but much like the rest of Fell's Church, she's not normal. As she gets deeper into the history of the small town, and bad things start happening, she learns how much trouble she brought upon it by moving there. But when she realizes she can no longer run from her problems, she can only do one thing: face the monster that made her who she is.


**I got this idea and just had to write it. I hope you don't get confused, but I'll explain what Bonnie is, just in case you didn't catch it. :)**

**ENJOYYYY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

I stared at my reflection in the mini mirror I had just put into my locker and smiled, successfully hiding my fangs. Internally I was jumping around and dancing, but on the outside I continued to look at my reflection, acting like your normal self-centered teenage girl.

"Hi." A voice said beside me and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I had been so absorbed in acting normal I hadn't even heard the girl approach. I closed my locker halfway and looked at the girl;she had auburn hair with green eyes and was sporting a very vibrant purple dress.

"Hey, you must be Caroline," I replied in the same bored tone she had used. The lady in the front office had told me I'd have someone to show me around the school and her name would be Caroline. I personally thought it was pointless considering the school was pretty easy to get around.

"So, I'm just going to be honest here: I'm supposed to give you a tour of the school as a stupid punishment, but I honestly think it's pointless. I mean, there'd have to be something seriously wrong with you if you couldn't find your way around here." I couldn't help it-I bursted out laughing. She watched me with a small smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry," I said after I stopped laughing, "but I was just thinking the same exact thing." Caroline's smiled widened.

"I like you. You're cool. Most new kids rat me out once they realize I'm not really into taking them on a tour." I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Well-" I was cut off by the bell.

"Shit. I've got to go, but I'll see you later Bonnie," she gave me a a friendly smile before turning around and walking in the opposite direction. I closed my locker and stood there for a minute, smiling to myself. I had just made my first friend and I'd barely had to do anything; maybe fitting in wouldn't be so hard after all.

* * *

"Bonnie! Over here!" I snapped my head up and saw Caroline waving me over to the table

she was sitting at. I quickly reached the table and took the only empty seat on her left. Caroline cleared her throat and began introducing me to her friends, starting with a handsome brown-haired guy named Stefan and ending with his equally as handsome brother, Damon. A lot of them were in my classes but I hadn't really gotten the chance to speak to any of them considering we worked bell-to-bell in every class.

"So where are you from?" The girl who I now knew as Meredith asked. And that's how I spent the rest of my lunch - answering the many questions they asked me. The only one who didn't participate was Damon, who instead chose to glance at me when he didn't think I'd see. Under normal circumstances I would've been flattered, but something about him put me on edge. So, when the bell rang dismissing us, I was more than happy to get away from his studious gaze. Unfortunately, it wasn't for long because as it turned out the entire table had my last class, history with Mr. Saltzman. Stefan and Elena had thankfully taken the seats on my right and left when walked in together, but I could feel Damon's eyes on me from behind. Halfway through class I tapped Stefan on the shoulder and he turned to me, a questioningly eyebrow raised.

"Can you please tell your brother to stop staring at me?" I asked and he smirked.

"Maybe he thinks you're pretty." I punched him on the shoulder. Hard. He looked at me with the most astonished look on his face and I wanted to slap my forehead; I had completely forgotten about my enhanced strength.

"Sorry." I smiled innocently. "I mean, I know I'm hot and all, but I'm pretty sure you can tell that's not the reason too." He sighed.

"Fine, I'll talk to him after class." I smiled.

"Thanks." He nodded, and I faced forward, listening to the rest of Mr. Saltzman's lecture. When the final bell rang, I smiled, proud of how well my first day went."Stefan, Elena, Matt, Meredith, and Damon, I need you to stay after class." Mr. Saltzman said and I rushed out of the room, meeting Caroline and Tyler in the hall. We were almost to the parking lot when I realized I forgot my school book I needed for homework.

"Shit, I need to go back and get my book. I'll catch you two later, okay?" I said to them. Caroline smiled.

"Yeah. Bye Bonnie!"

"Bye!" I replied back, running back down the hall to his room. Only when I got there, I heard my name. I listened closely.

"So, you're saying she's not human?" Mr. Saltzman asked, not sounding very convinced. I still froze up though, forcing me to stay rooted where I was, not that I wanted anway.

"No, Damon is saying that. I think she's perfectly normal." Matt said, sounding peeved.

"No, I am too, Matt. You weren't the one who had to endure that very painful punch. No human can punch like that." Stefan said, and I sighed internally. Damn my stupidity.

"So, she's a vampire like you two?" Meredith asked, and I gaped. The Salvatores were vampires?How had my witchy powers not picked up on them? Then it hit me: they must be hiding their powers...just like me.

"Uh..." Stefan stumbled, probably not knowing how to answer.

"No, she's a witch." Damon said, only making me angry. I must have let my guard down sometime today and since he was watching me like a hawk, he probably picked up on my witch power.

"A witch?" Elena asked.

"Yes, Elena, a witch." Damon snapped.

"Damon, I don't know. I didn't pick up on anything." Stefan said.

"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out now, isn't there brother?" That was when my body finally un froze and I ran away at vampiric speed, promising myself I wouldn't give them that chance to find out what I really was.

* * *

**Just to clarify: Bonnie is a vampire/witch hybrid. Interested to see how that plays out? Me too. **

**You're probably going to hate me the first couple of chapters because of the lack of Bamon moments (since they kinda hate each other right now), but there definately be some in the future. ;)**

**Don't forget to REVIEW, you know you want tooooo!**


End file.
